


Sansa Wanted

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Slightly revised prompt: Due to a typo, your local store/mall/etc. put out a request for an appearance by Sansa instead of Santa. She follows through with the request.original prompt had satan filling in for santa.





	Sansa Wanted

She thought she was hallucinating, that they beat her so badly that she was seeing things, like the horrors she heard from Old Nan’s tales. The man in front of her looked strange - he was wearing a fitted white shirt with many buttons and rather tight pants with a sharp crease in the front. He was waving his arms around and yelling - she could not really make what he was shouting.

“I said Santa - S-A-N-T-A, not Sansa, Santa!! It is too fucking late to get anyone else!! Here!!!”

He pointed at the paper in front of him and threw it at her in disgust. There she saw her name in bolded font (the lettering was uniform, perfectly spaced and peculiarly shaped).

**_SANSA WANTED_ **

_Job description: Speak graciously to parents, make the child feel at ease, listen to the child’s Christmas wishes, hand out small toys and cajole the child to smile for the cameras._

While Sansa did not know what some of the words meant ( _Christmas, cameras?_ ), she felt that she was more than capable of doing all those things on the paper. Her mother and septa taught her how to be gracious lady, and she knew how to make her younger siblings smile with her songs of knights, ladies and true love, those she knew now to be merely fantasies. And now she knew the meaning of gifts, thinking sadly of the last doll her father gave her.

If these were to be her final moments, this silly flight of fancy, she would not fight it but revel in it. She loved children and wanted children of her own.

A young child of the forest, dressed in green, escorted her to her plush red and gold throne. He looked so much like Arya that she had to kiss his cheek and giggled when she saw him blushing and almost tripping as he brought the young children and their parents to her. She enjoyed the happy music (but strangely could not locate the musicians or the singers) and gently swayed to its beat.

At first the parents seemed upset as they were expecting pictures with Santa, not Sansa, but soon their discomfort and irritation went away when they were greeted by her brilliant smile, were absolutely charmed by her, and were delighted at how the children, including babies, were taken by her. The little girls and boys all squealed that she looked like a beautiful princess, and she was able to calm even the most finicky baby (she had much experience with cranky Rickon).

Most of the little girls wanted some sort of doll, but there was one who wanted a prince in shining armour. That little girl had the same stars in her eyes that Sansa and Jeyne had when they saw the Royal Family and the Red Keep. She thought to bite her tongue as the girl’s parents seemed so loving and wherever this strange world was, it seemed so safe, bright and happy. But then she remembered her days in Winterfell, how safe, loved she was, and she whispered to Kayla that she need not set her hopes for a handsome prince, like those in the songs, and told her sometimes a pretty face hides a dark heart and vice versa. She told her about how a big scary scarred man saved her, leaving out the part that he held a knife to her throat.

And when a young boy shouted that he wanted sneakers ( _what were sneakers???_ ) because he loved to run fast and be chased, her heart stopped as he looked so much like Rickon that fateful day. She whispered to him that when chased, it is better to not run straight but to zig or zag, to avoid getting caught.

There were children who whispered that they missed and really wanted their parents back, either a mother or a father or both. These children thought it was their fault that their parents left and that they promised that they would be good. She knew that feeling of emptiness and of guilt. Sansa placed her own hand to her heart and explained that she lost her parents too, but they were always with her in her heart. She closed her eyes and sang to them the last verse of the Song of Seven, trying to comfort them.

 _“The Seven Gods who made us all,_  
_are listening if we should call._  
_So close your eyes, you shall not fall,_  
_they see you, little children._  
_Just close your eyes, you shall not fall,_  
_they see you, little children._ ”

After the last word, she started to weep, for all that she lost. She hoped that none of the children, each one reminding her of her younger innocent self or her siblings, would ever face the horrors she and her family faced.

She felt tiny hands shaking her and when she opened her eyes, she saw her twins, Lya and Ana, hugging her and looking worriedly at her wet face.

”Mommy?”

“It was just a dream, my girls.”

Strong arms also encircled her. Her husband nuzzled her and kissed her hair.

“I love you,” she whispered. Sansa did not expect him to say those words back to her. 

”And I you.”

She looked up in surprise. In the distance, she heard sleigh bells ringing and a jolly voice hollering ‘Merry Christmas!’


End file.
